Alyssa Stark
Alyssa Stark (typically referred to as just Stark) is one of the many playable characters in Iliad Online. Formerly a neuroscientist and psychiatrist who worked to study psychic powers, a chance encounter with a violent test subject granted her powers of her own, though at the cost of damaging her mind. Locked up in a mental ward by her own friend and superior, she soon escaped to clear her name, finding refuge in the Iliad Organization. Personality At first glance, Stark can come across as overly aggressive or overemotional, and may seem as though she enjoys driving people away. The truth is far from that; despite being a little unhinged and having little control over her emotions, Stark deeply enjoys the comfort of others and especially enjoys time with her friends in the Iliad Organization, seeing them as making up for her rough past relationships. Stark tends to either trust people extremely well or be extremely suspicious towards them; this is largely due to her mind-reading abilities, as she tends to judge people extremely quickly utilizing them. Stark is prone to emotional outbursts and the occasional blind fit of rage when provoked, which is rendered all the more destructive due to her powerful psychic abilities. She has taken measures to do what she can to limit this rage, leading to her passion for yoga and other calming exercises, but the outbursts still remain somewhat common. Description Stark is a pale-skinned woman with a rather slender and almost malnourished body, notable for her vividly glowing green eyes, a byproduct of her psychic power. Her hair is blinding white- again due to psychic stress rather than by aging or hair dye- and it is typically left wild and unkempt. Her standard outfit consists of a white straitjacket and black thigh-high boots, and these are the only things she has been seen wearing since escaping from Hushhenge Asylum. The sleeves of the straitjacket are notably much longer than normal, and have had large metallic blades pierced into them, allowing Stark to manipulate them in lieu of her arms. When asked, she has stated that she is fully capable of removing the jacket herself, but has grown comfortable in using it as a tool for ensuring her mastery over psychokinesis rather than using her arms. Hidden images found in Iliad Heroes and Mal's Notes in Boundless showcase Stark having silky black hair, as well as horn-rimmed glasses, in the past prior to her incident. Abilities Stark possesses a myriad set of ESP-related abilities, including reading minds, levitation, and the ability to project psychokinetic blasts. Her levitation can notably work on most objects indefinitely with no strain to her mind, but hovering and moving herself tends to wreak havoc on her internal senses and gyroscope, limiting her hover time to short bursts. Due to her arms being restrained by her straitjacket, Stark instead utilizes the jacket's sleeves as extending slashing weapons. She is seen using the blades on the end of the sleeves as fingers, showcasing adept use of the fake appendages. Appearances Iliad Online Stark's debut and first playable appearance. Iliad Heroes Stark is one of the game's main playable characters, and utilizes abilities based off of her skills in Online. Fantendoverse X: Space Alyssa Stark was a psychologist that was attacked and mentally damaged by one of her own patients, which unlocked her ESP potential. She has vengeance and redemption on her mind after breaking free from the asylum. Stark makes a surprise appearance as a playable unit in one of the game's Nexus Gate Updates, in which she is classed as a Telekinetic unit. Her primary skills are utilizing her ESP as well as her Hover Jump, and her signature weapons consist of her weaonized sleeves, referred to in-game as ESP Arms. Gallery StarkX.png|Stark in Fantendoverse X: Space (art by ). Trivia *Stark's design was inspired by characters developed by , most notably Leah Needlenam. *Stark is implied to have been coworkers with Boundless villain Malphea Kiurala at some point, as evidenced by the latter having photos of herself with the former. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyro's Characters Category:Iliad Online Category:Psychics Category:Asexual Characters